Chika Akatsuki
Chika Akatsuki (赤月 知佳 Akatsuki Chika?), after surviving an accident with Shito six months prior to the start of the series, is a zombie. 'Appearance' Chika can be easily recognized by his silvery white hair and amber eyes. Like most of the characters in Zombie Loan, he wears a cross. Chika wears the cross around his neck and has a piercing in his left ear. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform, a white buttoned shirt with a pair of brown pants. However, his outfit changes throughout the series. Most of his casual outfits consist of a short-sleeved T-shirt and jeans. He is slightly taller than Shito, who is already one of the tallest in the group. Like all the other zombies, Chika has the dark ring around his neck. Also because of his contract with Bekko, he has handcuffs around his right wrist, as does Shito. In the manga, Chika receives a scar along his chest because it started rotting. For the most part, Chika covers the scar with his shirt, but it is seen when he was about to take a shower. Although he is very thin, Chika is surprisingly strong and well-built. When Chika was younger and still friends with Shiba, he was shown wearing a uniform consisting of the usual white buttoned shirt, but with a purple coat over. His face was more rounded in his youth, however his hair is still mildly spiky but slightly shorter. 'Personality' Chika is carefree, fearless, and very greedy for money. Even though he is known to be easygoing, his want for money causes him to become determined. This can be shown when Chika fights zombies. Chika can be very caring, especially towards his sister, Momoka. He was also a good friend to Shiba, even when Chika found out that Shiba was a murderer and zombie. When Shiba is shot by Michiru and is about to fall off the roof of a building, Chika offers his hand saying, "Go somewhere with me." His attitude is rather lively and extroverted, but he is also short-tempered; he is often seen beating Michiru for her various failures. He claims to dislike Shito but appears to be fonder of Shito than Shito is of him. Chika can also be quite rash, usually to Michiru. In episode 3, Michiru is overwhelmed by Chika and Shito's "kindness" by saving her and providing her with a home to which Chika replies that they are only helping her for their own benefit and she'll have to repay them for it. He can also be competitive whether when it comes to money, fighting, or even love. Zen is constantly arguing or fighting with Chika and Chika gets jealous when he found out that Michiru had a crush on Sotetsu. He again gets angry with Michiru when she shows sympathy to Zen partly because he was part of the opposing loan office, but mostly because of his feelings towards her. 'Backstory' Chika is linked with Shito by a spiritual chain, which cannot be seen by normal people. This chain allows them to switch their right hands with each other; due to the terms of their contract, their real right hands, which they both lost in the accident, were switched when they were revived by the Zombie-Loan. With Shito's right hand, which is actually Chika's original right hand, Chika has the ability to generate a katana possessing Shinigami abilities. With the katana, Chika is able to guide the souls of those zombies they defeat to Heaven. Though often seen with a short temper, Chika has a genuine care for those he defeats and often performs their memorial with great sympathy. Though they have free will and emotions, both Chika and Shito are still considered zombies, so his ultimate goal is to regain his life once again. Surprisingly, Chika has a very cheery family, though he does not live with them since he lives in the special dorms with the others. His father turns out to be a doting cross-dresser who annoys Chika constantly by fussing over him. His sister tends to pay more attention to her cellphone and is basically indifferent to what is going on around her, though Chika adores her and wants her affection. However, he is worried that when he gets home, he will be treated like an outcast due to the circumstances surrounding his hand; he is worried that it will rot off suddenly, and his family will detest and fear him. Much about his mother remains a mystery to him, although in the manga it is revealed that during his childhood years, while his father and little sister were abroad, she left him alone in the house for work and never returned, leaving him lonely and hungry. In volume 7 of the manga, he loses control of his sanity due to this sad past and behaves completely like an ordinary zombie, craving for human and zombie flesh. With the help of Michiru and the others, he returns back to normal in time for the conflict in which they meet Carmella and Chitose of the ARRC. 'Powers' The power that Chika is most known for is his katana, which he summons when he switches hands with Shito. He is very agile and his endurance is high. Even after getting severly injured during fights, Chika continues fighting and only allows himself to get treated by Yuuta once the battle is over. Chika can also fight without his sword as well, which is shown when he punches a supporter of Butterfly who was attacking Michuru. During chapter 56, Chika easily dodges a quick strike recovers fast enough to escape from a round of shooting. He is also quick-thinking, such as when he protects a woman with a wooden table just in time. Chika and Shito are both having equal strength. Chika's willpower causes his strength to increase during battles. His will is mostly because of his desire to win. When Chika and Shito are tiny, pixelated characters in a game, he fights zombie after zombie in order to regain his true body after letting Shiba see his pitiful form. Another motivation is his purpose in life. He'll do anything to get money for his loan in order to live again. 'Relationships' 'Shito' Despite the fact that Shito and Chika seem to greatly dislike each other, they have a strong bond and understand each other. When not arguing, they are shown to work well together as a team. When Shito felt as though he were the cause of Chika's scar, Chika reassures him that he doesn't mind. Shito usually calls Chika by his last name, Akatsuki, to show that they are not very close friends, but as time goes by, Shito will call him Chika once in a while. 'Michiru' Chika treats Michiru very poorly in the beginning of the series, however it seems that he is starting to have romantic feelings for her later on. It's more visible in the manga than it is in the anime. *'He often asks to sleep in her room, saying that he feels lonely.' *'In chapter 49, Chika comes to Michiru and gives her 500 yen as her gopher payment and holds her hand, blushing, saying that he owes her one. Michiru is oblivious to Chika's feelings for her.' *'Chika gets jealous when he found out that Michiru had a crush on Sotetsu.' 'Trivia' *'His last name, Akatsuki, has 'Aka' which means red and 'Tsuki' means moon.' *'He almost shows a resemblance of Hatsuharu Sohma from Fruits Basket.' *'His Seiyū is Kenichi Suzumura.' 'Gallery' Category:Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists